Timeline of the Galaxy
Precursor History 100.000.000 B.R. Spreading of Kölmi evolves in the Mesier 83 Galaxy 80.000.000 B.R. First recorded evidence of sapient life in the Milky Way 30.000.000 B.R. Consumption of Mesier 83 by Kölmi and evolution of the Horst Möölor species (fossiles found on Jegata Prime) 26.000.000 B.R First Evidence of the Irrasians, believed to be the first civilization to achieve space flight in the Milky Way 25.000.000 B.R. Most recent Irrasian Structures found, Irrasians believed to be extinct after this point 10.000.000 B.R. Horst Möölors Colonize the Galaxy, The Spire Constructed somwhere around this time, The First League existed somwhere around this time. 9.245.000 B.R Horst Möölor begins conquering the Galaxy, Fall of the First League 9.240.000 B.R L-Gates Constructed, Horst Möölor Becomes immortal, constructs Nanite armada, kills all other Horst Möölors, retreats into the L-Gate 7.000.000 B.R Kölmi Conqueres the Centaurus A Galaxy 3.000.000 B.R Evidence of Spacefaring civilizations evolving once again in the Milky Way 2.900.000 B.R. Beginning of the First Horst Cycle, extinction of all intelligent life in the Milky Way 2.950.000 B.R. Horst Möölor retreats back into the L-Cluster 2.200.000 B.R Kölmi consumes the Triangulum Galaxy 1.300.000 B.R. The Baol conquer the Milky Way and construct Hyperlanes, leading into the Galaxy core 1.280.000 B.R Beginning of the second Cycle, extinction of the Baol 500.000. B.R Spacefaring civilizations rise again in the Milky Way 430.000 B.R The Cybrex discover evidence of the Horst Cycles, causing them to develop the Ghost Signal 400.000 B.R Third Horst Cycle, destruction of the Cybrex and all other intelligent species 300.000 B.R Horst Möölor retreats into the L-Cluster, Activation of the Cybrex H.A.L.O Station inside the Large Magellanic Cloud, causing a fast repopulation of intelligent life in the galaxy. 282.000 B.R Evidence of spacefaring civilizations dating back to this point discovered 280.000 B.R A great war between two major factions causes the Milky Way to loose one of its arms, reducing them from 5 to 4, yet this is not believed have catched Horst Möölors Attention 279.000 B.R All civilizations in the Galaxy united under one hive mind, The Work of Information. 278.800 B.R The Work of Information, accidentaly activates an L-Gate, catching Horst Möölor by surprise, since the reseeding of life in the Galaxy was unknown to him. 278.500 B.R Beginning of the fourth Horst Cycle, end of The Work of Information 250.000 B.R Kölmi Consumes the Andromeda Galaxy, causing a mass panic approx. 250 Thousand years later within the civilizations of the sixth cycle. 100.000 B.R Kölmi Arrives within the Milky Way, only to find it empty and devoid of life, causing a mass starvation and weakening them signifficantly. 95.000 B.R Horst and Kölmi enter a devistating war, lasting 5.000 Years. 90.000 B.R Horst Möölor kills all but one Kölmi. Having lost over 95% of his Nanites, he puts the last Kölmi into his service, ordering it to remain in the Milky Way as a scout and notify him of any intelligent life, since he was afraid that civilizations could achieve spaceflight without him realizing it, like in the fourth cycle. 42.000 B.R Primitive civilizations who survived the fourth cycle take to the stars, the Earth Civilization being considered to be the first among them 40.000 B.R Earth Civilization believed to have established a vast galaxy wide empire, constructing wonders such as the Tria Dyson Sphere. 39.600 B.R Earth Civilization exterminates the Reptoid Civilization, since they believed that they heavily exploited Earth during the time when the Earth Civilization was not spacefaring. 39.000 B.R Grey Civilization establishes a psionic link with Kölmi on accident, leading to the beginning of the fifth cycle. 38.900 B.R Beginning of the fifth Cycle 38.200 B.R Cooalition of all Milky Way Civilizations attacks the L-Cluster with all their power, destroying all but one of the ancient nanite manufacturing plants, crippling Horst's resupply of nanites and causing him to redirect his forces into the L-Cluster, giving the Milky Way Civilizations time to rearm and deal more damage to Horst Möölor. 37.700 B.R Horst Möölor attacks stop completly, giving the galaxy the false believe that they have won the war, when in reality horst was assebling a massive invasion force and constructimg a Nicoll Dyson Beam that was powered by a neutron star. 37.400 B.R Restoration of galactic society, former power never reached 36.800 B.R Galaxy unites under one union, galactic wide effort to creating a Solar System sized ark which is theorized to harbour all life in the galaxy. 36.300 B.R L Gates emmit gamma ray bursts which drestroy over 95% of habitable planets in the Galaxy and a massive nanite swarm enters through. 36.250 B.R Collapse of the Earth Civilization 36.000 B.R End of all spacefaring civilizations, Horst Möölor in control of Milky Way 35.900 B.R Fearing detection by Horst Möölor, most survivors isolate themselves and destroy their technology, hoping to hide from Horst Möölor. 20.000 B.R Civilizations struggle to reach a Technology Level past Tier 8, due to their reliance on leftover pre 5th cycle Technology 19.000 B.R Proto galactic Society fully developes, with rather "Clans" ruling the Galaxy then "Empires" 10.500 B.R. Benchus Minimus reach the space age on their own, making them effectively the first civilization to manually reach space age after the cycle. 10.100 B.R. Prikitiki Ti try to colonise Parimea but fail due to the resistance of the Benchmasters. 9.700 B.R. Catastrophic failure of an experiment turns Predatoria uninhabitable and Forces the Prikitiki Ti to Escape on an ark ship that uses an expirimental Jump drive, which lands them on the Axis Order Homeworld, alcanteria. 9.650 B.R Extinction of the Prikitiki Ti by Remnants of the Earth Civilization, guarding Alcanteria 8.000 B.R The Galaxy Remaind peaceful and technological progress remains stagnated. Most factions use ancient pre-cycle ships as a method of space travel. 7.000 B.R The Reachan Empire (Earth civilization) beginns Hearing "Whispers in the Void", causing them to enter into a rage, creating a "collossus" type ship, which enshields planets under an impenetrable Shield from both sides. 6.000 B.R The Reachan Empire fights a furious war against the ancient Breß and subsequentually punish the Breß by systematically erradicating their intelligence 5.500 B.R Many Empires hide themselves on ancient space stations from the Reachan Empire, later becomming the galactic courators 5.000 B.R The Galaxy is devoid of spacefaring life, except for the Reachan Empire and few others, causing them to enter a Peace that lasted Five millenia 4.100 B.R The Reachan Empire Creathes the Chauachauabunga Erradicators, to wach over the Galaxy, in a similair manner like Horst Mööler 0 B.R. The Recconing occures, wiping out the Reachan Empire and other Remaining spacefaring civilizations Modern History 200 A.R. TOM is generally considered to be the first of the Modern Empires to enter the space age 345 A.R. The Numistic order breach the Shield, imposed onto them by the Reachan Empire, only to find the Galaxy empty. 421 A.R. The Thanos Empire also breach their shield 600 A.R. Niklas Jendrik Wagner Library invents FTL travel but keeps interstellar expansion to a minimum 895 A.R. TOM fininishes his war against his neighbours. 1034/36 A.R. Herr Pilz Republic and Ferdinand Interplanetary State achieve FTL travel. 1284 A.R. TOM slowly beginns to expand south. 1456 A.R. Axel and Eris Order beginn their Rennesaince, quickly moving towards FTL travel. 1767 A.R. Herr Pilz scouting ship makes first contact with TOM. 1812 A.R Seestern Empire Discoveres FTL travel. 2145 A.R. Andreys Skoda achieves FTL flight 2200 A.R. Most other Species Achieve FTL travel 2262 A.R. Founding of the Galactic Commonwealth 2386 A.R. Andromeda panic. 2421 A.R A Gateway to another reality openes in the Herr Pilz Republic, where an interresting political map exists. 2427 A.R Herr Pilz Republic learns of the core Hyperlanes 2492 A.R. Knowledge of the core hyperlanes becomes public 2525 A.R The Core War 2555 A.R. Sixth Cycle 2608 A.R. Final Effort 2661 A.R Horst Mööler suddenly retreats into the L-Cluster and Closes all of the Gateways 2700 A.R Galactic Society beginns to slowly recover from the sixth cycle 2780 A.R The Rebuilding process is allmost complete in most Empires, yet some never manage to recover and others go extinct entirely 2819 A.R The Galaxy comes together to form the Ethean Federation, together with the core races 2898 A.R The Gateway to the other Reality reopenes, only to find the other Reality's stars to have all turned into Black holes 2940 A.R Galaxy Wide tech Tier 12 is reached 3062 A.R A Major conflict occures, Splitting the Federation into multiple facions that war against oneanother 3206 A.R The conflict Ends with the Cockroach Empire, Longpasky Star Collective and UBR suffering overwhelming losses, leading to their near extinction. 3277 A.R The Ethean Federation faces a new threat found in the Tedd Deirath Occult 3212 A.R The Tedd Deirath Occult overthrows the Ethean Government, creating the Deirath Seccular Emirate 3296 A.R Following countless civil wars, the Deirath Secular Emirate struggles against Car Haen's Fist, an enourmous resistance Group led by a massive cybernetically and psyonically enhanced Benchmaster, Car Haen III. 3337 A.R The Leader of the Deirath Seccular Emirate, Blob Blob the Butcher of Eraaglob is personally assasinated by Car haen III 3350 A.R The Deirath Seccular Emirate officialy ceases to exist Splitting into 7 other Empires: The Benchmaster Collusion Divine Axis Empire of men Schwebtron-Polkanian Federation Ginstronian Apparatus Seeboss Administration The Skoda of Andrey and (core empire) Kannack Foundation 3471 A.R The Benchmaster Collusion, Ginstronian Apparatus and Seeboss Administration resume construciton on the abandoned Leftern Ark 3506 A.R The Skoda of Andrey () conquers the Kannack Foundation and transforms into an Empire called "Center" and Isolates itself from the Galaxy. 3600 A.R With the finishing of the Leftern Ark, the Galaxy enters it's path to reaching tech Tier 13 3623 A.R The Ginstronian Apparatus, Benchmaster Collusian and Seeboss Administration form an Empire and now call themselves "The Caretakers", with the Plan to upload their entire Population into synthetic bodies that will inhabit the Leftern Ark. 3739 A.R The Galaxy has surpassed the Technological Level of the Earth Civilization at this Point, entering the technological Stagnation that universally occures before tech Tier 13 3781 A.R In fear of the Caretakers, the remaining Empires unite under the Third Galactic Commonwealth 3815 A.R The Caretakers attack the third Gallactic Commonwealth with the aim to Assimilate their Population into synthetic bodies and settle them onto the Ark. 3856 A.R The war comes to an end, as the Caretakers war Exhaustion became too immense, yet unlike in other conflicts, they still win on average, conquering most of the Former Divine Axis Empire of Men territory 3901 A.R The Caretakers Breach the Core's defenses and Assimilate all the Species within 3967 A.R Fearing Assimilation, the Third Gallactic Commonwealth hopes to evacuate itself from the Galaxy. 3974 A.R A mad Schwebtron Scientist forcefully openes a L Gate, hoping to find a Point of retreat for the Commonwealth, yet surprisingly, no trace of Horst Remains within the L Gate, not a single nanite or artificially construction is found 4000 A.R The Unknown man is exposed as an Ancient Irrasian scientist who Claims his species migrated to the Andromeda Galaxy and his Task was to observe the Milky Way. He also said that he mysteriously lost contact to his kin approx. 254 Thousand Years Ago and that whatever was responible for the loss of conact will be here soon. 4053 A.R Hexillions of Kölmi Entities Appear in the Galactic Core and beginn to Exterminate everything and turn stars into black holes. 4500 A.R By This Point, most of the Galaxy's stars connected to Hyperlanes are now black holes with non hyperlane Stars also being turned into Black Holes By Kölmi. The Leftern Ark has departed for the NGC 300 Galaxy and all Species who remained in the Milkyway are by now extinct. It turns out, that when Kölmit Attacked horst Hunderts of Millenia ago, this was only a very small Vanguard of Kölmi, tasked with the Scouting of the Galaxy. Since Horst had defeated this Vanguard, Kölmi Carefully assembled all it's Forces to attack the Milky Way. When Horst retreated into the L Cluster in the Sixth Cycle, he must have learned of the imminent Kölmi Attack and seeing how he has abandoned the L Cluster it is presumed that he departed for another Galaxy. The unknown Man's fate remaines a mystery, he either was destroyed in the attack or he hitched a Ride on the Ark by mixing into the People there.